


"Helping" Thomas

by cjstar01_is_da_SafeWord



Series: Everyone can be unsympathetic if they tried [5]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders Angst, Gen, Logic | Logan Sanders Angst, Unsympathetic Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Unsympathetic Logic | Logan Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:21:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26404141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cjstar01_is_da_SafeWord/pseuds/cjstar01_is_da_SafeWord
Summary: Prompt: What if Logan attacks Virgil? Cause Virgil has no chill and makes Thomas think irrational about simple interactions???Except I HATE Virgil Sanders and even though Logan is attacking Virgil, this somehow has undertones of Logan angst and unsympathetic Virgil.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders
Series: Everyone can be unsympathetic if they tried [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2107779
Comments: 14
Kudos: 39





	"Helping" Thomas

_ Prompt: What if Logan attacks Virgil? Cause Virgil has no chill and makes Thomas think irrational about simple interactions??? _

_ Except I HATE Virgil Sanders and even though Logan is attacking Virgil, this somehow has undertones of Logan angst and unsympathetic Virgil.  _

_ So if you wanna read a fic where Virgil isn't annoying and babied by the fandom, or you just wanna read about Virgil getting beat up, then this is the fic for you.  _

.

.

.

Logan exhaled a deep breath as he tried to calm himself down. Thomas has been having an anxiety attack on and off all day and it was starting to mess with Thomas’s sleep. Thomas was now thinking about him missing deadlines from earlier in the day which only increased his anxiety. Which started the panic cycle all over. Logan couldn't have that. 

He needed to fix it.

Once Logan managed to calm Thomas down he left his room with a destination in his mind.

With a firm knock on the door Logan waited until the door opened.

“Logan?”

“Virgil, we need to have a conversation. Let me in” Logan replies, getting straight to the point to try to avoid any small chit chat.

“Uh” Virgil rubbed his eyes before stepping back allowing Logan access to his room. “Sure come in.”

Logan pushed the door close as Virgil looked at him expectantly. 

“What did you need to talk about?”

“Thomas.”

“Oh”. That’s all Virgil said. “Yeah, uh sorry about earlier.” Virgil starts. 

Logan wasn’t listening however as he began to loosen his tie. Virgil trailed off, finally noticing what Logan was doing. 

“Are you ok?”

“I am perfect. Although you are not.”

“What-”

Logan shoved Virgil into the wall beside them. His shoulder taking most of the damage, a bruise that was for sure to appear later. 

Logan paused waiting for Virgil to process what just happened. Before Virgil could express his disbelief Logan lifted up his fist and punched Virgil. Just once was all he did. Watching as the sound of skin hitting skin carried through the room and into his ears and Virgil once again fell upon the wall. He lost his balance from the mere force of Logan’s fist and slid down the wall cupping his face. He didn’t know Logan was that strong. How could he have known? Logan doesn’t do anything but paper work and studying. 

“Tell me why I’m doing this,” Logan spoke calmly as he took off his tie completely.

“How the fuck am I suppose to know?” Virgil exclaimed. His heart pulsing at top speed as he suddenly became aware of his surroundings. “You’re the one who attacked me,” his voice dripping with dark undertones. He was now at his full anxiety capacity. He stood up ready to fight Logan back. He launched forward, ready to punch Logan in his face. But he didnt see Logan’s quick simple movements. Logan stepped aside, dodging Virgil’s pathetic attempts at fighting back. He feet tripping over Logans sending Virgil toward the ground. Virgil’s bed sat way too close. And in turn his unnaturally pale face collided with his rosewood footboard.

Logan watched as Virgil rocked on the ground in pain.

“Why am I doing this?” Logan asked again. But Virgil didn’t answer. Logan stepped closer to Virgil, reaching down he pulled on Virgil's shirt pulling him up. Virgil's hands slipped from his face where his nose began to bleed, and clawed at Logan's hands. 

“Let me go you asshole!” his voice still in dark mode. Both of them could feel Thomas start to panic again. 

“You're hurting Thomas,” Logan says calmly. His voice has been steady the whole interaction. His sentences short and to the point. He wanted what he was saying to Virgil to be clear, nothing lost in communication. He formed a fist again and brought it down onto Virgil's face again. 

“You’re disrupting Thomas’s day.” He landed another punch onto Virgil. “You’re causing problems that could have been avoided.” Another one. Small blood drops now splattered onto the carpet beneath them. Logan lets go of Virgil's shirt and watches as the other crumbles onto the floor. 

Virgil spat out blood and wiped his mouth with his hand

“Fuck you. What I'm doing is necessary,” Virgil retorts. 

Logan pushed his glasses up on his face. He looked around the room before settingling on a pillow. He walked back over to Virgil and stud over him, his legs straddling Virgils. 

“What is necessary is keeping Thomas healthy and emotionally stable. We all have a role in taking care of Thomas.”

“I'm taking care of Thomas,” Virgil says, a grimace forming on his face. His eyes said it all. Full of evil, uncaring, malicious intents. 

The room started to fill with black unknown smoke. It seeped from the walls and slowly poured out onto the floor. Thomas’s unsteady thoughts could be felt through both of them. 

“And I'm taking care of you,” Logan dropped to the floor and pushed the pillow over Virgil's face. He pressed firmly against it making sure no oxygen could reach Virgil. Virgil began to scratch at him and push at his face. Virgil had pretty good strength since he was the physical embodiment of anxiety but Logan was stronger. He gritted his teeth as he fought back the natural reaction to recoil from the pain.

Two minutes in and he felt Virgil's body relax and stop resisting. He watched as the darkness that had seeped from the walls and engulfed Logan during the process robbing him of his sight began to thin out and fade. He felt Thomas start to calm down and finally rest. To catch the sleep he’s been missing for quite some time. He stood up and off of Virgil. His chest going up and down signaling to Logan that Virgil was now breathing again. He dropped the pillow and walked out of the room. 

He was probably going to have to repeat this tomorrow. 

917 words


End file.
